untaerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jericho Sanirasa
Jericho Sanirasa is a member of the Kazdriel. He is a character in the book Violet Sword Blade, where he is the first love of Erinah Resoni, and something of a rival of Mazzek for her affections. Appearance and Personality Jericho has "...medium length brown hair, a baggy shirt, perhaps to hide the armour underneath, and an elaborate belt". His belt bears the standard buckle of the Kazdriel; a green dragon set in jade. Jericho is a crossbowman, and keeps one strapped to his back, his bolts fastened to his belt in a small quiver, and a short sword which he uses when he is at close quarters. For the most part, Jericho is friendly and easy-going, but he has a short temper, is very protective of Erinah, his fiancée, and will go to great lengths to see that she is safe. In battles, he usually stays behind the front lines with other arches such as Derrassa, but if Erinah falls to harm, he is often there in a flash to protect her. So much so is his love that if he feels his relationship threatened by anyone, even a close personal friend, he will make sure they understand that Erinah is his, either by telling them straight, or by attacking them outright. Role in the Book Jericho is met in Chapter V, "Rendezvous", in which the Kazdriel opperatives Derrassa, Racen and Oscrael bring Mazzek Rettensauth to Jadina in order to initiate him into the Kazdriel, and there, after the weekly Kazdriel meeting, they see Jericho and Erinah in the streets. Jericho invites them to stay at his house, and there they stay for some time, both before and after the Battle of Brimsail, which Jericho and the others are drawn into after Mazzek uncovered a nest of Danethan spies opperating in the town. Following the start of the Xianorus Campaign, a Kazdriel opperation set up by General Zaegrose, General Nahama and Xianorus, a young Sjuran captain, Jericho finds himself in Fort Sarmenarin for many months. It is around this time that Mazzek Rettensauth begins developing feelings for Erinah, and Jericho soon finds out about this. He becomes angry and shuts Mazzek out of his and Erinah's life completely, until the three of them get landed in a scout party together, attempting to find some remnants of the Danethan attack some days previous. Mazzek, after being briefly overtaken by strange urges caused by Zethix Dakrannsson and the magical link that connects him and Mazzek, is about to walk into the Danethan camp, when Jericho tackles him, causing Mazzek to panic and fight back. Before he knows what's happening, Mazzek finds himself tussling with Jericho. However, the commotion caused by the fighting prompts Danethan scouts to emerge from the camp to investigate, and they find Mazzek, Erinah, Jericho and the other members of the scout party (Narissa Landann, Loer Nakkeriasson, Dane Oinaris and Marcus Kein Loaurth). A skirmish breaks out and Jericho does not have a chance to shoot a Danethan before they are upon him. He is weak from his fight with Mazzek, and is quickly dissarmed and cut down. He dies in Erinah's arms, and his body is taken back to Sarmenarin. Trivia * Jericho is one of the few characters in the Untaer Archives with real-world names. Category:Nareikkers Category:Characters in Violet Sword Blade